Celestial Markings
by CelenaBlack-Riddle
Summary: betrayals leads to new friends, which of course leads to new dangers. Celestial academy is joining up with hogwarts for a year. after finding out his friends aren't true and that he has living family on his fathers side.


So got this stuck in my head so as idiotic as this may seem i've decided to start a third harry potter fic. I can seriously hear my friends going what the hell is your problem Cel. I just turn laugh and say i'm insane and start reading The One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, strange book. Oh this ay be wayyyy to late by a day or so but happy Halloween and everything else, hallows eve such and such. Being affected by my consins to much. Seriously she reminds me of Bellatrix except minus the bitchy part and the sucking up to the dark lord, nah shes just insane.

Don't own any of this except for those i make up, hurray for imagination.

Ok tooooooooo much sugar should not have eaten that much candy but whatever it's the day after Halloween so who cares.

Chapter one

She sat on the train, silently reading a book and lisnting to Alice Nine. They were supose to be here an hour ago, she thought looking at the time on her ipod. She couldn't remember she had lost track of time as usual. Sighing she closed the book and stood up, going to the window. Opening it, sticking her head she looked over at the crowd. Not seeing who she was looking for she sat back down. She couldn't believe the headmaster was so stupid, how could he of all people agree to this. She could still hear his voice, "Oh, Celia stop being such a sore thumb it will be fun, a new experience for the entire school. Huffing, she ripped opened her book again, ya if this new experience doesn't get them killed first. Thats when she heard them, "Ori she can be this way" a voice said, "You dumbass of course shes this way, were else would she be, we've searched the entire train" one retorted. She heard what sounded like a gasp of horror. "Guys stop fighting you know what would happen if she finds out your fighting right" a bell like voice scolded. Both the voices both said "Right". There was a silent paused and then a loud hey and the sound of fighting. With a growl and a whip of her hand the door was thrown open. It revealed to boys fighting in the halls, one with silver hair and one with midnight black. They both had stopped at the door opening and were starring inside, slowly going pale face when they realized who was inside. A girl with black hair with dark red hair hopped into the compartment with a careless smile on her face, "I tried to stop them" she chirped sitting down and put earphones in, most likely going to listen to Within Temptation. "Both of you in know" she growled, her usualy green eyes flashing red, a slight fanfg showing. They didn't need to be told twice, as they hurriedly got up off the floor and into the compartment. "Look hi.." one of them began to say before being interrupted by a quick "Save it Lionas". None of them said any thing after that, both of the girls listening to music and the guys looked down at being yelled at.

Sundenly the door was ripped opened by a midnight black haired, green eyed, teen. He was out of breath, with a quick look down the hall, he hurried into the room and closed the the door. "What are you doing in here" one of the guys hissed. The teen looked at him and said "Hidding". The boy looked confused "From what" he asked. The teen glarred at him "From who, and that would be the friends who turned out to be spying on me" he said heatedly. Celia noticing that their was talking took out one earphone turned to the speaker and hissed "Lionas, shut up" which caused his to go silent. "That wasn't nice" the teen said but recieved a glare from Celia. "Your hiding right" she asked getting a nod, she waved her had and a strange sensation went through the air. "What did you do" he asked confused. "dillusioned you" she said simply. It didn't take long for the door to open again to reveal a bushied hair witch and some weirdo red head. They didn't say anything just look around the compartment and then left. With another quick wave the teen was back, a look of amusant on his face. "So who are you" she asked getting a look of surprise from the teen. "Harry Potter" he said simply. Celia looked at him then said "Oh that's cool" and turned back to her book. Harry starred at her never before had he'd gotten this kind of reaction and he was glad for it. "So who are you guys" he asked, causing the three of them to look up. "Doesn't Dumblefuck tell you anything" she hissed. Harry's expression went dark and he said with venom dripping from his voice. "I don't care what that piece of shit headmaster has to tell me considering half the stuff he says are crap lies. Celia, Lionas and the other two smiled. Before simply telling Harry "That he would find out who they were at the opening feast". Then the train stopped pulling into the station at Hogwarts.

There you go. New story and long chapter. So the only reason you didn't find out about the other two names is because i didn't feel like it. Anyway so it's already apparent Harry is not on dumbledore's side. Yay my kind of story, oh wait i'm writing it.

So review.


End file.
